


Knights no longer wear armor (Now they come in Armani suits) ON HOLD

by Anchycanna021



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Love You, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Money, Oh My God, Truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchycanna021/pseuds/Anchycanna021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You realize you have touched rock bottom when your fiancé knocks up your best friend and cousin. When finding out that your ring is not even a real diamante and your cheating fiancé is getting married to your so called cousin who he knocked up using your wedding idea is a nail in the coffin.<br/>Hiring a guy to pretend to be your billionaire boyfriend while he is acutely a billionaire and you don't know that and he buys you a huge diamante ring and you have sex with him after the horrible night.<br/>Yeah, that is definitely rock bottom.<br/>STORY UNDER RECONSTRUCTION</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys new version of the first chapter I'm working on others thanks for understanding

Story under reconstruction 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity faces some news that she didn't see comming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys well here is the new version of chapter 2 I hope you like it chapter 3 will hopefully come soon

UPDATE SOON


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver met sort of

UPDATE SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you didn't see this coming I hope you like it I'm glad for all the comments it really helps to know what you guys think.  
> PS. I'm so sorry that this story is getting updated slowly but I really have been busy and I'm really trying to get to the end I hope it will be done soon love you all


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if i go

UPDATE SOON 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that took longer than I thought I was really stuck on this story but I think the chapters will be coming quicker now. Only about 19 chapters to go yay I hope you guy's like this version tell me what you think xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you are out there

CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write with ten fingers and probably there are some mistakes so my apologies for that I hope you like this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet at last

CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was all Oliver and Felicity I hope you liked it


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are ready to kick some but

CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the wedding is coming in the next chapter I hope you like it on this one


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding part 1

CHAPTER TO BE UPDATED SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you have been excited for this part so since it's so long I will split it in a few parts hope you like it


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding part 2

THE CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED SOON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donna will meet Oliver in the next one I hope you liked it


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response on this story has been huge and thank you for that I will not be posting for a few days because I have some work to finish but I will be back soon with the last part of the wedding xoxo

THE CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED SOON


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm so sorry it took me so long I was a little stuck with the story and I'm writing some others so apologize. There will be one more part about the wedding and then we are moving forward. I hope you like this one tell me what you think

THE CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED SOON


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this last part of the wedding parade in the next one we will be getting some drunk Felicity and Oliver on his last straw of control

CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED SOON


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First nights are always important even if she doesn't remember it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is sort of the conclusion on the wedding and time for Oliver and Felicity to part ways again don't worry it wont be for long

THE CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED SOON


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We part for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so for those of you who were confused Felicity was not completely drunk. She had a few more glasses that made her brave and she did agree to sleep with Oliver off her own free will.  
> Now that I've said that I hope you like this chapter in the next one we will do a little time jump.  
> P.S. Thank you all for the support on this story it means a lot

THE CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED SOON


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little help never hurt anybody right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys new chapter is up I hope you like it and I'm glad that you are enjoying the story.

THE CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED SOON


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a new job yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay but my laptop broke down for a while all is good now so I hope you like the new chapter

THE CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED SOON


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close but so far from one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being this late with the update but I was a little stuck with this chapter and my inspiration had left me so I took a writers vacation but I'm back and will continue this story as well as other

CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED SOON


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning is on the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you wern't to ancious abgout this chapter the next one will be a lot more intersting then this one. thank you for all the suport xoxo

THE CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED SOON


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ring is real!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of confused Felicity next up is angry Felicity followed by loud voice Felicity I hope you liked this chapter thanks for all the suport xoxo

THE CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED SOON


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth hurts but it's the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revelations!!! Thank you for taking time in reading this fanfic I appreciate every kudos and every comment. I hope you like this chapter xoxo

CHAPTER COMMING SOON


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin and Barry's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter thanks so much for the suport on this book I hope you like this chapter xoxo

CHAPTER COMMING SOON


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are not mad that this took so long I'm a little sick so it took a little longer I hope you like it if you have time check out some of my other stories xoxo

CHAPTER COMMING SOON


	23. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News

I know you have all been expecting the new chapter but I have to take a brake, I'm planing on going back with this story. It will take ma a few days to write everything the way I want ti I hope it will be done by the end of this week.  
I'm sorry love you guys also the name of the story has changed xoxo


	24. AUTOR NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autor note

Hi, guy's I know that it has been a while since you heard from me in this story and I apologize for that. but to be honest I have been stuck for a while and don't know where to go from it. 

Now if anyone and I do mean anyone of you would be willing to join me in writing this because, to be honest, it's a beautiful story and I would like to see it finished and I would appreciate any help. 

If you are willing do contact me!

Love you all I hope to get this story to the end with a little help xoxo


	25. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement

Hi, guys, I know that it's been a while since I posted this story and the whole thing just keep being on hold. Well, my old partner has had an unfortunate situation in her family so I'm making this announcement in hope that someone who read the original story or has the wish to help me out because I would really love to put this story to rest.

If somebody is interested in partnering up with me on this project I would love if you would contact me in my Inbox and we will see if we can get this story back on the road.

PS. If you have some suggestions as to how you would like to see this story go please leave it in the comments and I will get back to you. Thanks for understanding I hope you are having a nice week... if you like to check out my other current story xoxo Anna

PPS. If you need it I can send you the original version of the story as well as the book it is based on xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspiered by a book a read a while ago i loved it and i thought it would be fun to see how Oliver and Felicity would do in this sitation and this story was born. I hope you like it


End file.
